jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus ("different lizard") was the most common predator of the Late Jurassic period and the most dangerous. Like most meat-eating dinosaurs, its jaws were filled with serrated teeth shaped like blades. Computer studies suggest that Allosaurus attacked by using its upper jaw like a battle ax to hack at its victim, then it used its lower jaw to bite out a slice of meat. In terms of size, it was the third largest theropod of its era, only the likes of the megalosaurid (10-11 meters or 33-36 feet with a 4-5 tons of weight behind it) or (12-13 meters or 39-42 feet with 3 tons of weight behind it) exceeded it in size and weight. It averaged around 8.5 meters long (28 feet) and around three meters (9 feet) tall. However, there is evidence they could grow to lengths of 11 to 12 meters (36-39 feet), though its weight would be less than the Torvosaurus, which was the heavy weight theropod of the Jurassic. It might have been easy for an Allosaurus to kill a fairly defenseless dinosaur-like Camptosaurus, but Stegosaurus could certainly put up a fight, and the sauropods (giant long-necks) were so huge that they could easily crush even an adult Allosaurus ''with a blow from their tail, or a stomp from their legs. Thus it is thought that the ''Allosaurus hunted in large hunting gangs, similar to that of the Komodo Dragon. Unlike pack hunters such as the Velociraptor or Tyrannosaurus rex, this was more of a mob mentality than use of any strategy. While this means they hunted 'together', it was still every Allosaur for itself. Often times, an entire gang of these dinosaurs would be killed by their prey or by natural hazards, showing they had poor group planning. It is known that Allosaurus led a dangerous life. The Allosaurus on display at the Smithsonian Institute has a smashed shoulder blade, many broken ribs, and a lower jaw so damaged that paleontologists didn't realize it was an Allosaurus jaw for over 100 years! But these were tough dinosaurs: Their bones show that they lived long enough for their wounds to heal.Jurassic Park Institute Movies= Story Allosaurus is one of the dinosaurs in the Holoscape inside the Innovation Center of Jurassic World, it is confirmed in the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom that Allosaurus resided within the park itself. The dinosaur is one of the many stampeding fauna trying to flee the eruption of Mt. Sibo, at least one is currently known to reside on the island, but whilst fleeing for safety was hit by an impacting molten rock making the creature lose balance and roll to the ground. The individuals current status is unknown, but it can be assumed it probably died due to the impact being so close. Production and development Before Indominus rex was revealed to be the dinosaur antagonist of , some speculated that Allosaurus would be the antagonist of the film. The Allosaurus toy from the Jurassic Park 3D toy line (see the "Toys" tab for images) is one of the many dinosaur toys seen inside a toy store in the Main Street of Jurassic World. Trivia *In , an illustration of an Allosaurus skull was seen on the Montana State University logo. This is strange because the dinosaur has never served as the university's mascot in any capacity. |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park video game Allosaurus first appeared in the PSX/Sega Saturn game of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Here, they were shown as living in caves near the Human Camp in large numbers and would attack the player's Tyrannosaurus rex moving through the area. They bear a similar orange/brown striped pattern to the later appearance in Operation Genesis. It's possible that the ones in The Lost World are males. The Allosaur’s existence in this game might be the reason why Giganotosaurus is not featured here, although the Giganotosaurus is seen in Velociraptor’s gallery. Allosaurus3dmodel.jpg Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Allosaurus also appears in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. AllosaurParkBuilder.jpg Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Allosaurus/Operation Genesis Allosaurus is a four-star large carnivore in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Females appear to be orange to brown in color and they seem to spend most of the time stalking in the dense woodlands. Even though it is not quite fast enough to catch prey such as Dryosaurus, it will ambush and kill them if it can seize an opportunity. It is also notable that unlike the other large carnivores, who will fight each other (such as territory), Allosaurus is quite hesitant and is often hunted by other large carnivores, unless it is on a rampage, has been modded, or is stressed. If this doesn't occur than the Allosaurus will usually retreat to safety. It should be noted that in the game it does not kill large sauropods, such as Brachiosaurus, but will attack smaller prey close to its size. It is also somewhat more robust than the actual animal (though this might because it is based on the African species, A. tendagurensis which the latter's is from the formation excavated in the game, although classified as an Allosaurus for years, the most recent analysis has placed Allosaurus tendagurensis in the carcharodontosauridae). Jurassic Park: Explorer Allosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is an Allosaurus this video will be shown. The Allosaurus in this game was actually, a recolored Tyrannosaurus. Presumably when the game was made, the developers did not have enough time to create an Allosaurus, so they reused a T. rex to portray the dinosaur. This also happened with the Albertosaurus. ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' see Allosaurus/Builder Allosaurus can be created in the Jurassic Park section of Jurassic Park: Builder. John Hammond says it is his favorite dinosaur. File:JPB_Allosaurus.png|Evolution 1 message File:Allosaurus_hatchling.png|Level 1 Level_40_Allosaurus.png|Level 40 AllosaurusArena.png Allo30.png|Level 30 Allosaurus2.png Allosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Level 11-15 Jurassic-Park-Builder-Allosaurus-Evolution-3-Adult.png|Level 25 Jurassic-Park-Builder-Allosaurus-Evolution-3-Baby.png|Level 21 Jurassic World: The Game see Allosaurus/JW: TG Allosaurus can be created in the park in Jurassic World: The Game as a Rare dinosaur. 11430267_988665061166282_1381446864090964567_n.jpg|''Allosaurus'' card allosaur_in_JW_game.jpg|Level 1-10 Allosaurus. big al.jpg|Level 11-20. allosaur_(level_up).jpg|Level 21-30. AllosaurusJW.jpg|Fully maxed. aloow.jpg Allosaurus.png|Brawlasaur card. Allosaurusbrawl2.png Allosaurusbrawl.png|Brawlasaur Allosaurus. Allosaurus lvl. 30 in Battle.jpeg allosaurs_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97p86f.jpg Jurassic World - The Game - Allosaurus.jpg allosaurid20.jpg Allo2.jpg 11222515_741784919283172_7485695596163189112_n.jpg|Level 29 Allosaur vs Level 40 Guanlong. 11218460_164089977267669_380219815228143705_n.jpg|Level 1 I. rex vs Level 40 Allosaurus. Jurassic World The Game (26).gif|Feeding Animation |-|Comics= Jurassic Park: Redemption Allosaurus appears in the Jurassic Park: Redemption comic series as one of the carnivores secretly created by Dr. Henry Wu under the orders of Peter Ludlow aka L. Would. It was also among the many dinosaurs that were released by Ludlow on the unsuspecting town of Glen Rose, Texas. The Allosaurus attacked the vehicle that Dr. Alan Grant was in, but before it can catch Grant it’s lassoed by Dr. Backer (which is probably an intended nod to the classic dinosaur film .) Allo1.jpg Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games Allosaurus was one of the dinosaurs created by InGen for Jurassic Park in the comic series Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games. After the Isla Nublar Incident it became a wild species like most of the dinosaurs. During CIA agent Daniel Espinoza's time on Isla Nublar, an Allosaurus attacks him. However, he is saved from the large theropod by Dr. Francis White's Velociraptor pack that kills the Allosaur. Danger Games predator2.png |-|Toys= The Lost World Series 1 Allosaurus appears in The Lost World Series 1 toy line with a Dino-Damage Medical Center and has 4 removable parts. Allosaurus is often sold separately by some figure collectors. It bears an orange/brown striped pattern, similar to the PSX/Saturn The Lost World's Allosaurus. Medcenter.jpg Medcenter4.jpg Jurassic Park 2011 toys An Allosaurus prototype was made for the Jurassic Park 2011 toys, complete with a Dino Damage wound which resembles Isla Sorna. This particular mold is unique featuring more articulation than any Jurassic Park dinosaur figure ever made. It also appears to be inspired by Papo's own Allosaurus. Allo proto.jpg|The Jurassic Park 2011 Allosaurus prototype. Jurassic Park 3D The prototype of Allosaurus from the canceled Jurassic Park 2011 toys is reused for the Jurassic Park 3D toy line. Its coloration appears to be inspired by the Guanlong in the animated film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. The Allosaurus also makes an appearance along with the Pachyrhinosaurus from the same toy line is seen in Jurassic World as one of the many toys sold in one of Main Street's tourist regions. For the special occasion, the 3D toy line figures were put in Jurassic World exclusive boxes. 2013-03-05 18.09.35.jpg|Side box art of JP:3D Allosaurus. 2013-03-05 18.09.43.jpg|Backside of the box of the JP:3D Allosaurus toy. 2013-03-06 00.38.43.jpg 2013-03-06 00.40.05.jpg 2013-03-06 00.41.05.jpg Jurassic World Upon the production of the upcoming Jurassic World, Allosaurus toys have been made. The mold is completely different from the other franchise releases and a slimmer physique and has more prominent horns on its head resembling the illustration done by L.D. Austin. Much like the prototype Allosaurus in the 2011 toy series, this mold holds much articulation than any Jurassic Park dinosaur figure ever made but bears a similar color to the Lost World series. It had a bright golden body and was red pattern on its back. Like most the other dinosaurs of the Jurassic Park toy series, this Allosaurus was complete with a Dino Damage wound but was not as widely opened like the other toys. Jurassic-world-basic-figure-allosaurus.jpg|Jurassic World toy series of Allosaurus Trivia *The Jurassic World website says that John Hammond's favorite dinosaur is T. rex.Our Founder. (2015). Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/our-founder/ However, Jurassic Park: Builder says his favorite dinosaur is Allosaurus. References es:Allosaurus ru:Allosaurus * Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1870s Category:Late Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Animals that begin with A Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs of Africa Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs